<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] how to disappear by only_more_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385147">[Podfic] how to disappear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love'>only_more_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for "how to disappear" by resurrectedhippo.</p>
<p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] how to disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/gifts">resurrectedhippo</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545532">how to disappear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo">resurrectedhippo</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo">resurrectedhippo</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy, Happy Stocking Day, hippo!!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Fic by resurrectedhippo<br/>
<br/>
Read by only_more_love</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/8h63v3foxf7k9ld/how+to+disappear.mp3/file">Download the MP3 from Mediafire.</a>
</p>
<p>15:13 || 29.3 MB</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>